1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to doors, specifically pet doors, for use by animals.
2. Prior Art
A pet door is a great convenience to the owner of a cat, dog, or other animal which can be trained to use such a door. The pet door relieves the owner of the burden of opening a door for the animal whenever it needs to go out or come in. It reduces the irritation to owner and neighbors from dogs barking to gain entry. It also prevents damage to doors and walls by the animal scratching to request entry or exit, and the soiling of floors if the door isn't opened soon enough. The prior art in pet doors has produced a variety of doors based on hinged panels or flexible flaps. The following is a list of characteristics that a good pet door should have, and the ways in which the hinged panels and flexible flaps can be deficient:
(a) It should not be intimidating to the animal. Pushing aside a hinged panel or flexible flap is an unnatural and threatening experience to some animals, especially those with tails to be caught by the closing door.
(b) It should be easily operated by the animal. A hinged panel or flexible flap which seals adequately against wind and rain is often difficult for the animal to break loose from the sealed position.
(c) It should provide good closure against wind, rain, insects, dust, and debris. A hinged panel or flexible flap which is light enough to be easily operated by the animal is often easily blown open by the wind.
(d) It should have good insulating qualities. The thin cross section of hinged panels and flexible flaps offers poor insulation.
(e) It should be economical to purchase and maintain. Elaborate seals and hinges used in hinged panels and flexible flaps result in high purchase and repair costs.
(f) It should operate quietly. Hinged panels and flexible flaps often close with a sound loud enough to frighten the animal and annoy its owner.
(g) It should not stick, jam, or bind. Pet doors based on hinged panels or flexible flaps rely on close tolerances for proper seal, often resulting in sticking, jamming or binding due to dirt, ice, or wear.
There is a need for an improved pet door which has not only all of the above characteristics which are collectively hard to achieve, but also the previously unappreciated characteristic of grooming the animal as it enters or exits.